


Piece of Art, Work of Ass

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Daishou likes walking around naked, M/M, OR IS IT, Teru's lowkey into art, TeruShou, art class, charcoal sketching, impressionism taken literally??, it's messy, naked modelling, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt Title: The Conquerer's New Clothes</p><p>Terushima had somehow found himself attending art lessons, and when the completely nude guy walked in he found himself enjoying art a little too much</p><p>OR</p><p>I gave myself a prompt and TeruShou has taken over my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Art, Work of Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Did I butcher this up in my desperation for TeruShou?

First thing you need to know, Terushima Yuuji is lowkey into art. He didn't think he would be but he got dared to do a graffiti, had to make an excuse to his parents as to why he bought spray paint, and suddenly found himself being signed up for art lessons he ended up enjoying.

So now Terushima is pretty much into art. He likes painting the best but charcoal wasn't bad. It was more of a relaxing hobby than anything, and he got better grades in art class which is always a plus.

Then it happened. It being The Lesson That Ruined Terushima Yuuji. Their teacher ('Instructor', he insisted) had wanted to try Impressionism or something, and said they're going to charcoal sketch some models. Terushima thought that by models he meant a basket of fruits or someone in an old Victorian get up (because _that_ would've been cool) but no. No, of course it won't be something as simple as that, the Instructor said, because what he wanted was for his students to get an _impression_ and to sketch whatever impression they got. Was that even what Impressionism meant?

Well, Terushima was impressed, at least. And a little bit turned on.

The completely nude, very impressive specimen that was to be their model sat on the small pedestal in the middle of the room like it was a throne, and Terushima was having trouble even just starting to sketch. Where does he start? The toned shoulders? The powerful, sculpted legs? The relaxed, slightly playful, definitely smug look that was directed straight at him-

Terushima dropped his piece of charcoal and squeaked in dismay, stooping to pick it up. The Instructor gave him an unimpressed look but was more or less ignored. The model however, smirked, and Terushima stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Somehow that was enough to wipe the smug expression off of the model's face, a surprised one taking its place.

"Daishou-san, if you could stop changing expressions so much?" the Instructor called out, causing both Terushima and Daishou to wince slightly.

"I'm very sorry, sensei," Daishou bowed his head in apology and schooled his expression, going back to his task of being a model. He was no longer looking at Terushima, and the boy told himself he didn't care.

By the end of the class, Terushima was only about halfway done with his sketch. Despite any better judgement he might have possessed, Terushima drew Daishou with the smirk still on his face, his form lithe and- in the sketch at least- flexible. He wasn't done with the waist down, but from the looks of it, it was almost as if Daishou really was sitting on a throne, buck naked.

"Good work, Terushima-kun," the Instructor had nodded in approval", I can't wait to see the finished product."

Wait. Did that mean the model's going to come back? Did that mean the lesson's not done yet? Terushima was strangely giddy at the thought.

"Since none of you managed to finish anything today- not that I expected you to, it's alright," the Instructor announced, after looking at everyone's work", our next lesson will be a continuation of this sketching session. Don't forget your materials. That will be all, thank you."

The students piled out then, saying their goodbyes and see-you-next-times. Terushima was the last to leave, casting a last, lingering glance at the model Daishou, who was still talking with the Instructor. He now wore a hoodie and jeans, shoes in hand. They looked suspiciously like volleyball shoes, but Terushima didn't dare hope.

 

The next lesson had Terushima a little more prepared. At least now he knew what he was expecting. And he was expecting to see some pretty impressive physique. And when he got to his class he was all but smothered in it.

Model Daishou approached him as soon as he entered the room, shirt already off and pants button undone. Terushima halted in his tracks, gripping his bag in front of him like it’ll protect him from the incredibly determined aura of the half-naked man stomping over to him.

“You’re Terushima Yuuji-kun, yes?” Model Daishou asked, smirking a little when he noticed how flustered Terushima was.

“Uhh,” Terushima swallowed audibly”, yeah. Hi.”

“Hi,” Daishou smirked wider, putting a hand on his hip and _definitely_ pushing his jeans an inch or two lower”, sensei told me you have the more promising sketches recently.”

“Heh,” Terushima grinned a little”, he did?”

“He did,” Daishou nodded, lowering his voice and leaning closer”, I’m looking forward to seeing your finished sketch of me, Yuuji-kun.”

“Actually, me too,” Terushima answered cheekily, and again Daishou’s expression became that of slightly surprised.

“Alright then,” Daishou leaned back, a challenging gleam in his eyes. He pulled his pants all the way off right in front of Terushima, shimmying his hips and putting on a bit of a show. The way he slipped off his boxers was absolutely lewd, and Terushima couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He wondered how hard it would be to sketch while trying to hide a boner.

With one last playful wink, Daishou turned around and went to sit on his pedestal, facing Terushima’s work space again, still with the challenge in his expression. Terushima never felt as pumped about sketching as he did then.

By the end of the lesson, Terushima’s impression had changed considerably. Daishou still sat naked on a throne, but the litheness was downplayed by a commanding air, back straight, the challenge evident in the angle of his face and the smirk in his eyes.

The Instructor praised Terushima quite a bit for it. Daishou (fully clothed again) trailed behind the Instructor, his expression showing how much he agreed with him.

“Thanks,” Terushima beamed, sending a smug grin Daishou’s way”, I call it ‘The Conqueror’s New Clothes’. Sort of like the story, but ‘Emperor’ didn’t sound as cool.”

“Very poetic,” the Instructor nodded approvingly, before moving on to the next student. Daishou, however, stayed behind, staring appreciatively at the charcoal sketch of himself while Terushima stood by, unimpressed with his show of narcissism.

“So why ‘conqueror’? Why not ‘king’ or something?” Daishou asked curiously.

“Cause,” Terushima grinned teasingly”, you conquered my heart.”

Daishou spluttered, looking absolutely torn between flushing in embarrassment or in irritation. Terushima took this as a win, laughing happily. If there were any awkward stares sent in their direction, it was ignored.

“That was- so lame,” Daishou muttered.

“And yet you fell for it. Am I going to get your number or what?” Terushima hummed, trying to push his luck.

“Well- are you going to give me your phone or what?” Daishou shot back, holding a hand out.

Terushima immediately grabbed for his phone, placing it in Daishou’s hand and bouncing in place as Daishou typed out his name and number. When he handed it back, Terushima looked at his phone and beamed like a rich, only child on Christmas morning with doting relatives.

“Thanks, Suguru-chan,” Terushima smirked, seeing Daishou splutter and fluster all over again”, I’ll see ya.”

“Looking forward to it,” Daishou managed to choke out. He watched Terushima pack up and leave the room, when he remembered something and called out”, looking forward to seeing that tongue stud again, too.”

Terushima turned back around without hesitation and stuck his tongue out playfully. He laughed when Daishou turned away with a huff, visibly red even halfway across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The Answer Is Yes


End file.
